The future meets past
by Michael57
Summary: What if Rachel meets jimmy as a baby in the past, well do to a weird lighting bolt, she can, and a murder happens, much to the baby jimmy's delight. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Sara: HEY what happened?!?!

ME: I don't know, it seemes that were hosting another story

Sara: ... hows that possible when were still working on the who knew you can kill fic?

ME: Hey there's a note (I grab it)

(I read out loud) Sara and myself, if your wondering yes I started this fic to get my mind off and I wanted another story to be on . All the stores that I'm going to write will be or loosely connected by my original story 'Who knew you can kill', don't worry though I'm making sure that you two appear in the story at some point.

Sara: well your nice to give a heads up

ME: Tell me about it

Sara: Well in this case Michael owns nothing exept us

ME: see you after the first chapter!

* * *

Just an F.Y.I. The past takes place almost a little after the events of Detective Conan Short 1 - Ten Planets in the Night Sky, seriously Google this and watch it to get this (Jimmy is soo cute when he's a baby ;-3) and there is a English sub posted on Youtube somewhere. I'm not sure what happens next after the events of the episode nor haven't seen any episodes when jimmy's parents moved in next to Agasa. The present or future takes place after ohh say after the 4th movie. I'm kinda bad at making mysteries so don't be surprised if finding clues will be easy. And I'm going to be using American names. PS I know I misspelled some of the characters names SORRY!!

What if one gets a chance to go to the past? The past works with the future? And find out the first true case of a famous detective?

PARADOX! The newborn and the friend of the future

part 1

It was a sunny....no you know what it was horrible outside the kudo manner, a thunderstorm to be pacific. One again Conan, Rachel and soko were cleaning the house but they were in a different room that's full of family albums and it was probably the dustiest room in the whole house. "Well that's strange?" "what is it Rachel?" "Wasn't it clear skies about a minute ago when we came in Conan?" "Gee maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't be cleaning this house or something and find some dates instead?" sinko said in a depressed tone. 'It'll be the end of the world if you DO get one' Conan grinned at himself. 'Speaking of which, why did Rachel choose the family archives anyhow?' Conan set down a book and dust went strait at Conan. '(cough) never mind'. "Hey look at this Soko!" Rachel was holding an album that has the words "jimmy age 0-5" on it. "oohh jimmy looks soo cute!!" Two girls were looking at a picture of jimmy who's about a year old when took and surprisingly no nude pictures of him. Conan was blushing hard because of the girls looking at his baby pictures, but he jumped a bit when a lightning struck near the house! 'Whoa! That almost hit the house!!' Conan thought. "Whoa! Your right he does look cute. Cuter than canon." Sinko said looking at Conan genial direction. Conan face faulted and did a nervous laugh. 'If you only knew. Wait a minute, that lightning was too close, we have a lightning rod, their's no way that lightning can get this close!' "Rachel, maybe we can go to another room without windows?" "What's a matter brat? Scared of a little lightning?" "HEY!" and thous Conan and sinko do a little fight, Rachel however saw something strange in one particular photo. 'Hmmm it's a group photo of everyone. Guess jimmy's parents met my parents when we were babies. But who's holding jimmy?' she looks at the photo closely and was shock to see who the person is. 'That's impossible it's-' she screams. Right at that moment Sinko and Conan looked at Rachel but it's not the only two. A rainbow color lightning bolt hits Rachel, causing her to drop the book and cry in pain. "AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel screamed but it sounded like their were 5 of her in different octaves, and her body looked like her colors were out of control and was displaced (you know the way that you put a magnet in front of the TV or a tape didn't recored right?)!. And she disappear like she wasn't even there! Then the clouds cleared out it was a bright sunny day in 1 second, leaving Conan and sinko socked and horrified. Conan got the cuarge to look at what she was looking at and with wide eyes he grabbed the book and ran to agusas house, with sinko behind him.

To be continued....NOW ;-)

**Kudo manner **

**16 years in the past**

Booker and Phebian were in the soon to be Family archive room, they talked to agasa for probably the first time and since Maguire was Booker's friend they obviously knew Richard and kadin (I think that's her name, might be her last name, Oh well). "Well I have to admit, their baby is really cute and it seemed that jimmy likes her a lot." "I have to agree Phebin, I must admire how Richard and his daughter Rachel was able to survive Kaden's cooking for so long." "BOOKER!" "Well it's true, if you weren't there who knew what would happened to Maguire." "Whatever, still though we have to start thinking of someone that can babysit our child. Since I got a roll on a film, and you doing a new book it's going to be almost impossible to track him. On top of that everyone is bussy already, I don't want to give someone that would add on to their worries." "What about Agasa?" ***BOOM*** "That's why. Still would it be nice if someone knew our son greatly and have nothing better else to do?" "Well the odds of that is 1 to a 10000000 chance that it'll- hey did it get stormy all a sudden?" Booker noticed that the nice weather had instantly changed to a thunderstorm. Booker had noticed the rainbow colored lightning coming straight towards them. "Look out!!" Booker tackled Phebin and the lightning passed by their heads. Not only the strange lightning that had come though the window but they saw a figure appear in front of them, witch was Rachel...still screaming. After Rachel materialized, she pass out (because of what over 1.21 G.W. Of electricity and with the help of time travel in the mix) after saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Kudo, what are... you.. doing.. here.." *Thud*. Rachel passed out. And the weather is nice and sunny out again.

It took a few minutes for the kudos to snap put of it thanks to jimmy's crying and Agasa came bursting though the door. "Are you two all right!? I saw that lightning go into your house and-..Who's that?" "That's what we were about to find out Agasa. She apparently showed up after the lightning struck, just missing us by the way." Booker explained while Phebin went to calm down jimmy. "Oh my! We should get her to a hospital right away!" "Hmmm" Booker was looking in Rachel's wallet that he found in her pockets. "What is it?" "We should get the Moore family to come along too, something tells me that their might be more to this girl." So they called up The Moore's and told them to bring Baby Rachel with them,while they rushed to the hospital.

The heart monitor is beeping, and the Kudos were getting some info on teen Rachel condition. "Well, besides some bruises and static in her, she going to be OK physically, I'm surprised that she survived that lighting that struck her." The Kudos decided not to tell that she came out of no where and they bend the truth a bit. "We can't believe it either, we're expecting some friends to arrive so if you don't mind." "Of course Mr. Kudo" The doctor left and as soon as the door shut, they started talking. "Booker? Are you positive that she's what you think she is?" Phebin said holding a sleeping jimmy. "Well honey, she did appearer in a flash and we knew that house from top to bottom and their was no way it could be a trick. And to back it up Agasa is looking into this as we speak. I also took an extra step to do a DNA test with Morres newborn daughter. That and this ID proves it, no signs of replacements of any kind" With that said the Morres along with Maguire and Agasa came in the room they didn't see teen Rachel yet. "So booker, why did you call us all the way here." Richard asked and went up to his ear and whispered "Thanks for getting me out of my wifes cooking, she made sushi and meatballs." "Your welcome." Booker responded. "now Eva, can you look at this girls face and see any resemblance?" "OK, but I'm not sure what this is about." Eva (Giving B. Rachel to Richard) looked at T. Rachel and saw the resemblance instantly. "Oh my goodness! She looks just like Rachel!" "What!!" Richard came running to the bed and did a side by side comparison. "Your right! Booker can you please explain what's going on." "I'll like to know to Richard because it is related to the strange weather that happened not to long ago." Maguire said making sure nobody forgot that he was in the room. Booker filled them in with good detail.

They just got the DNA test result which Agasa did himself because it was best to keep it a secret for now. "Well everyone it's an exact match to Rachel so the teen Rachel in the bed somehow traveled back in time." "And by what her actions were when she saw us, she my not know about it yet." Agasa and Booker explained to everyone. Just about that time teen Rachel started to wake up. "Ooohh my head." Booker and Richard immediately got up to Rachel and Booker said the first Question "OK, miss please stay with me and answer the questions and well fill you in on what happened OK." "OK...wait miss?" "Like I said stay with me. What's the last thing you remembered?" "Well Mr. Kudo the only thing I remember was cleaning your house with Conan and Serena and a weird lightning hit me and bam! I see you and your wife and then I think I passed out." Now Richard stepped in and asked his future daughter "Now please tell me the current date." "It's 1-20-2010 why dad?" Booker butted in. "OK well to explain your date is a little off by 16 years." "I WAS IN A COMA?!" "no,no,no,no you weren't, it may seem crazy even to us but your 16 years in the past, your right over their in fact." Booker pointed out. Rachel looked at her young self and then was in shock for a few minutes and then seemed to clam down a bit. "Well it'll explain why everyone is so young 'and the photo I saw earlier'" "Really?" "Yea at first I thought agasa made some kind of hair color restorer." "Excuse me but how much do you remember me dear?" "Well agasa to the best of my memory you were very fun to be with and we literally went to a lot of places and you have weird inventions that you always show us when your done or we sometimes help you out." Agasa smiled at that fact and then Agasa remembered something. "Before we continue, it may be best Rachel that you don't tell us anything in your future about us since I have yet to confirm the time travel theory." "You mean the one from that movie "Back to the future"?" "...Yes but still it's best not to spoil anything because fate sometimes finds a way to make it happen better or worse." "Fine." And we jimmy seeing Rachel and he smiles and we cue the dungeon doors for now.

* * *

Sara: well that seemed to be a little entertaining

ME:Yea, well we have to get back to making the next chapter of who knew you can kill. Don't worry we will add another chapter in this story.

Sara and ME: See Yea!


	2. out of the hospital

Here it is, the secound chapter to this story. I apoligize in advance for how short the chapter is.

So again I don't own anything.

* * *

The dungeon doors open. It's been about 2 days after Rachel's little 'Time Travel' to the past. Since then she was in the hospital, the doctors made her stay for a bit so they can make sure that's she's all right. After hearing that she got hit with a 1.21 gigawatt lightning bolt, they called her a living miracle after finding no problems,not even a scratch. Thanks with close ties with the police and some friends at the hospital, Maguire was able to keep this quiet and luckily the press didn't hear anything about it. Right now they are outside the hospital going to the car or, cars...whatever you get the idea. "You want me to do what now!" Rachel asked surprisingly.

"We want you to babysit yourself and Jimmy." Eva responded to her daughter. "With Booker and Phebian, being famous as they are, are going to be busy for awhile. As your father being with the police force and with me going to Law School, we can't seem to find anyone to babysit you two at the moment." Eva explained to Rachel

"Besides," Booker spoke up, "As far as we know, your trapped in the past with nothing to do. Might as well have someone who knows us look after our kids anyway, it's a win, win, for everyone." Booker concluded.

Rachel agreed to those facts but, she had some concerns. "What about me getting back to my own time? I don't want to end up being trapped here forever." Rachel asked a little frightened what the answer might be.

"Oh don't worry about that Rachel. I have a few friends at the local University and they're studying that storm in hopes to send you back and learn how it was possible for you to time travel." Agasa answered. Agasa looked at Maguire who was giving him a cold stare. "Don't worry, they promise to keep this a secret." Agasa quickly added which calmed down Maguire.

"Well with that out of the way, how about I cook something special for everyone tonight?" Eva said happily. Everyone, except for Eva, paled at this, but paled even more when they see Rachel skin all white.

Before anyone could find an excuse for bailing out of Eva's cooking, Rachel spoke first. "I-I-It's ok mom, your food is wonderful but I'll cook for everyone for, uh, um, AH! For helping me out, right everyone?" Rachel spoke franticly. Everyone quickly nod their heads in agreement "All right let's go!" Rachel almost screamed as everyone got in their cars and sped to the Kudo manor. Almost forgetting Eva in the process.

As the cars go out of sight a odd silver car that was in the shadows, followed them.

_**TO BE Continued

* * *

**_

Again sorry that this chapter is short, with 3-4 other fic, writing a 6 page reflection essay, life, school as a senior and getting the 3DS, I'm having trouble to even type the stories. I will continue this story and the other stories planned, I promise that this will be the only short chapterthat I'll make in this story. I just want to make sure that this story is still alive, that's all. I'm thinking about doing a update blow out with new chapters and a story when their done. thanks for understanding._**  
**_


End file.
